


What's in a Name?

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: Catch Me If You Can (Jupeter Collection) [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Ben is there for like ten seconds, Fae!Benten, Fae!Juno, I may have used the dress from Man in Glass as inspiration, Other, POV Peter Nureyev, POV Second Person, Peter Nureyev Alias Generator (Penumbra Podcast), Peter's just a thief, also juno dances some, he's a pretty lady and he knows it, i might continue this if i feel up to it, me playing fast and loose with fae lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: You have many names but only one of them belongs to you.Alternatively; Peter Nureyev encounters a faerie.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Catch Me If You Can (Jupeter Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got spontaneously inspired to do this bc Peter has a lot of possible aliases to use.

He is dancing in a clearing, when you see him. You're just journeying through the woods, silently and slowly fleeing one town and moving to the next but he catches your eye.

His ears are pointed and his fingers are a bit too sharp and his hair is wild but he is incredible. He wears a golden gown that flows and snaps around his knees as he moves, with precision and intricacy.

It is the most wonderful display you have ever seen. You have always been drawn to things that shine, after all.

And he shines so brightly.

He stops dancing after a few moments and it feels like a spell has been broken. He is still magnificent and glorious but less ethereal, more...human.

Of course, it would be wrong to think of a faerie as human, even in a loose sense. Their appearances are where the similarities stop. But he has a brilliant appearance.

His eyes are striking, dark, yet they seem to shine as they latch onto you. You feel exposed and you shiver.

"Human," he says, and it isn't an inquiry, it is a statement of fact.

"You're an excellent dancer," you say, for it is all you can say. He still stares, but he walks over, graceful and light, and he looks into your eyes.

You are barely able to keep yourself from breaking.

"What is your name?" he asks, and you smile, just a little.

"Glass," you say, "Rex Glass."

It is not your name, and he knows this, but it is a name you have that you can give. You just cannot use it after this, unfortunately. It is his now.

He hums, and he stares more, his brows furrowed a bit. The gown he wears seems to flow about his knees, despite the lack of wind.

His lips are close to yours, and it is all you can make yourself think about.

Another presence comes into the clearing. The air changes and he steps back. Another faerie that looks like him is smiling, charming, but this one doesn't capture your gaze like he does.

"Super Steel," this one says and he still smiles, staring at you unnervingly. It is the smile of a predator. You've smiled like that enough to be able to tell. "Mother wants you."

He turns, and you see his back. He has turned his back to you. You could kill him. You have an iron knife. But you won't. You can't. He's too beautiful for that. He makes you feel too much.

He turns back to you without a word and your world stops again as you hold your breath.

"I'll see you around," he says. It is not a lie. The fair folk cannot lie. "Glass."

The name is his, you remind yourself, but you cannot help the small amount of cold that shoots through you when he says it.

You did give him a name you had used after all. It was still yours, even if it wasn't your true name.

Both of them leave and you are left with your heart in your throat and thoughts in your mind that you cannot shake.

You make it to the next town in a sort of daze. You use a different name. You get a drink.

You cannot forget him. No matter how you try.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked it and follow my Tumblr @randomfanderfriend


End file.
